My Troubles Aren't Just Love…
by fangirlingdontdisturb
Summary: ...and that's because of the single girls of Goode. Typical Percabeth High School. All dat normal stuff. They're already together, they're demigods, etc, etc. Rated T for slight language and mild romance.
1. 1st Day

**Hello guys! If you haven't read my other story, No Safety In Numbers, pls go check it out. As the description says, this is a typical Percabeth High School story. All dat normal stuff. They're already together, they're demigods, etc, etc**

**Main characters: Annabeth Christina Chase, 17, Perseus (everyone calls him percy. Come on, you should know this) Aaron Jackson. P.S. Their middle names r made up. **

**Enjoy!**

**Btw, I'm gonna try and update once a week, but seeing as I'm writing 2 stories at once, it may be once every other week. Srry guys!**

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway of Goode high, heading for the lockers. This was my first time here, and to be honest with you, the only reason I transferred was because I missed Percy. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm not completely dependant on him you know! I have a life. Anyways, rambling. (Curse you, ADHD!)<p>

Suddenly, a group of girls who were wearing way too much makeup and way too short skirts. stepped in front of me, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" The 'leader' looked me up and down, her nose wrinkling with distaste.

"I have a name, thanks. And for your information, I was going to my locker." I know it probably wasn't the smartest choice, considering I was just a new girl, but I was willing to take my chance.

"Well, what's that name then, Miss smarty pants? Oh, and BTW, I'm Taylor." She sighed, adjusting her skirt and checking her nails.

"Annabeth. Now excuse me, I have to go." She smirked, then sauntered off down the hallway with her cronies following her and snickering.

"What's so funny?" I muttered to myself, then continued walking.

As I approached, I noticed how busy the locker area was. There were people everything from taylor types to nerdy, shy juniors.

When I got there, what I saw made my blood boil.

There was a large group of what I could only identify as bullies standing right at the entrance to the locker area. "What do you want?" A girl asked me in a shrill voice.

"Do you know Percy Jackson?" I asked, stifling my laughter.

The girl smirked and turned to her friends. They giggled. "_Do I know Percy Jackson?"_

I scoffed. "I believe I said that not more than ten seconds ago."

The girl looked at me from head to toe. I knew this kind of girl. She thought she ruled the school just because she wore short skirts and about a million different types of makeup. "Let me guess, you're another one of those ambitious girls who thinks that just because percy is a nice guy hat he'll go on a date with you. Then I'll clear it up for you, sister ; Percy doesn't date. He's reserved himself for me but he's too shy to say it."

I smirked. Who did this girl think she was. "I'm sure that's not the case. And I wasn't planning on asking him on a date anyways."

"Oh, then you'll ask him to sigh your… private places."

My face felt hot. "Now why would I want him to sigh my body?"

The girl's eyes widened, like an owls. Nice tribute to my mother. "Oh my god, you're stupid!" Anger flooded through my veins. I wanted to strangle this mortal, but i restrained myself. "Of course you'd want that; He's the most popular guy in school. The cutest and the hottest. And he's the swim team captain."

Her friends squealed in agreement. _Seaweed Brain, a captain? _I mean, I knew he was on the team, but he never mentioned anything about being the captain, or about being the most popular guy in school. It looked like I would have some competition here.

"Who are you, anyway?"

Then I spotted him.

He was walking toward his locker, a black button-down clinging to his muscular chest and his blue-green bag slung over on shoulder. His sea green eyes sparkled in the light as he said something over his shoulder to one of his friends. Despite my annoyance at the girl, I couldn't help but agree with her. Percy looked... Hot. I blushed at the thought but then I thought, _Annabeth, I'm his girlfriend; I'm allowed to think of him that way._

She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Hello? He's mine."

I turned to her and smiled. "You asked who I am, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh. What are you, deaf?"

"Nope." I said teasingly, popping the 'p'. "I'll let Percy answer that."

She frowned. "What do you -"

"PERSEUS AARON JACKSON!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Every single student turned to me. There were whispered questions like "Who's that?" and "His real name's Perseus?"

Percy turned around, a confused look on his face. When he saw me, however, his eyes widened and his mouth opened. I couldn't help but laugh. Gods, I had missed him. He stepped forward and said, "Annabeth?"

The girl beside me looked around in confusion.

Then Percy was running towards me. I ran to meet him, and threw myself at him, clinging tightly to his neck as he spun around, laughing. I tucked my head at the crook of his neck and laughed.

When he finally set me down, he was grinning like a lunatic and asked, "Why are you here?"

I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed his neck, pulled his face down and kissed him on the lips. There was a collective gasp all around us. I couldn't care less. He tasted sweet and like whatever he had had for breakfast, as usual. He kissed me back feverishly. I never fully understood how long we hadn't seen each other until that moment.

We pulled away when we were both panting, and I gave him a quick peck.

"That didn't answer my question." Percy said playfully.

I gestured to the piece of paper in my hand and he snatched it. He read it, and the expression on his face when he looked up was so comical, I laughed. "You transferred here?" He asked incredulously. "Why?"

I hooked my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "I staring at the reason right now. I transferred for you." I said loudly so everyone near us could hear.

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really." I kissed the tip of his nose.

Percy grinned at me then pulled my hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for reading! Leave a review! Flames accepted. Sys!<strong>

**-fangirlingdontdisturb**


	2. Almost Typical Life

**Hello! As promised, a chap a week. No longer writing my other story, so I'll have more time to write this one. Btw, I started writing this at school, but luckily I didn't get caught. Also, I forgot to mention this, but the percabeth reunion in the locker area was inspire by Drake Hayward's Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain. You should go check it out, it's really good. Enjoy!**

**Also, forgot to do this last time, but…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or any of the characters from it, except for my OCs. I wish I did :(. Also, I'm a girl, so I'm most definitely not Rick. That wld be awkward...**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2- Almost Typical Life<span>

**_ANNABETH'S POV:_**

"Hurry up!" Percy tugged on my sleeve. "I want you to meet my friends."

"One second, seaweed brain. I need to put my bag away and get my stuff for my next class." I told him, struggling to open my locker.

He pouted, and it was all i could do not to bite his lower lip. _Bad, bad Annabeth. _"Wait, what classes do you have?" He asked, hopeful.

"I don't know. Let me see." I pulled out my schedule and he grabbed it, comparing it with his.

For a moment he struggled to read it as his dyslexia kicked in, but eventually he figured it out. "We have PE, Greek and English together." He said, obviously disappointed that it was so few classes.

"What's first?" I asked, finally finished stuffing my bag into my locker.

"Ummm..." He paused to read it. "We have Greek, then PE before lunch."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain." I grabbed my stuff for Greek and headed over to where Percy's friends were standing.

Percy joined me. "Annabeth, I want you to meet Rory, his girlfriend Rose, Thomas and Isaac." He said, pointing to them in turn. "Guys, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend."

"Hi. Percy's probably never shut up about me, so you'll already know all about me."

I said, holding Percy's hand.

"Actually, Percy hasn't told us much." Rose piped up.

Just then the warning bell rang. "Well, gotta run. See you later guys!" I dragged Percy off to Greek.

We sat down at our seats right next to each other just as our teacher walked in.

"Good morning Mr. Jacobson." The class chorused.

"Good morning class. Please move everything of your desk except a pencil and an eraser. We will be taking a quick test to see what you already know."

There was a collective groan, then shuffling as everyone moved their stuff. Mr. Jacobson handed out the test, greeting students with "Kali̱méra."** (Good morning in Greek). ** When he got to us, he greeted us, then muttered, "Kali̱méra**, **i̱mítheous"** (good morning, demigods). **Percy jumped startled, then whispered, "How?"

"Oh, every demigod knows of you, Mr. Jackson. " He replied nonchalantly.

"Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus. Pleased to meet you, son of Athena." I whispered.

"How did you know?" Mr. Jacobson replied, curious.

"I guessed." I said, stifling laughter.

"Ok. Now get on with your test." He walked back to his desk.

The rest of the class passed in a blur and when the bell rang, Mr. Jacobson gave us our homework and let us out.

"Come on Percy!" I pulled him towards the gym building. "We're going to be late."

He laughed, following me. All of sudden I felt bile rise in my throat, and my knees buckled. When I looked up, the hallway was spinning. The smile wiped from his face, he asked, "Annabeth?"

I weakly muttered, "I feel sick."

"Come on." Percy gently picked me up and headed towards the nurse's office.

"I can walk myself." I carefully clambered out of Percy's arms, but then almost fell when I got down.

Percy balanced me, "Woah. Wise girl, are you sure you don't want me to carry you?"

I shook my head and leaned heavily on Percy. He helped me to the nurse's office, where he sat me down on a bench and told the nurse what had happened.

I immediately ran to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet, throwing up my breakfast. I weakly stumbled back into the main room after I cleaned myself up and sat down.

"Would you like to lay down, dear?" The nurse asked kindly.

I nodded slightly. "Actually, Miss, I think it might be better if she went home." Percy said.

"And how would she get home?" The nurse asked.

"I could drive her home." Percy replied defensively.

"Okay. I'll give you a note, excusing you for an hour, and one for ..." she paused, waiting for a name.

"Annabeth." Percy jumped in.

"Excusing Annabeth for the rest of the day." The nurse added, already scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

The nurse finished writing and handed the paper slips to Percy. He helped me up and put his arm around me. We stumbled out, heading towards the gym to give in the notes.

The gym teacher met us by the door, sympathy in her eyes when she saw the note. "Feel better soon."

I muttered my thanks and walked to the car, heavily assisted by Percy. He helped me in, then walked round to the other side and got in. "Let's go." He gently kissed me, then started the ignition.

10 minutes later, at home, Percy gently helped me change, not even blushing once, and tucked me into bed. He kissed me, then asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Go. I don't want you missing any more school, seeing as you're already a seaweed brain. " I laughed weakly, then remembered something. "And bring me my homework."

"Yessmam." He kissed me one last time, then walked out, shrugging his jacket on.

* * *

><p><strong>Little note bout the title- Some of her other problems r monsters and demigodishness and spoilers. Was that too long? Too short? I promise the story's gonna be more interesting from here on out. Srry if you were eating during the puke-athon. Also, Pls pls pls review! Ik you want to!<strong>


	3. The Last Day In A Long Time

**Hullo! I was enjoying writing this so much, I decided to treat you with another chapter. Just to clear something up, Annabeth doesn't have the flu, and it may or may not be revealed in this chapter what she has. Warning- if you're eating whilst reading this, there's a bit of puking. Sorry, this chapter is kinda depressing. Dun dun duuuuun...**

**Previously- **"**Go. I don't want you missing any more school, seeing as you're already a Seaweed Brain. " I laughed weakly, then remembered something. "And bring me my homework." **

**"Yessmam." He kissed me one last time, then walked out, shrugging his jacket on. **

* * *

><p>That was the last time I saw Percy Jackson.<p>

When I woke up the next morning, Percy's bed was unmade and cold, most of his clothes were missing, and there was a note lying on his desk.

I picked it up and looked at the messy writing.

_I've left you for a little because I have to do something. There's only a very small chance that I'll survive. Don't worry about me, though. I have to do this. Your one and only, Seaweed Brain. _

A tear rolled down my face and dropped onto the note, then a couple more.

Then, suddenly, just like yesterday, I felt the bile rise in my throat and my knees crumpled. I managed to crawl into the bathroom just in time, where I threw up the little food in my stomach. I cleaned myself up, then slumped down defeatedly on Percy's bed and curled up under his covers, sobbing.

What felt like hours later, there was a knock on the door. Piper walked in and softly sat by me. "Annabeth, what happened?"

I handed her the note and dissolved into sobs.

"Did you read the back?" She asked after a couple minutes.

I shook my head and snatched it from her.

_If I survive, I'll meet you where it's safe, my Wise Girl._

I breathed a sigh of relief, then jumped out of bed. "I have to get ready to go to camp."

"Woah, woah woah. Calm down. Why camp?" Piper asked, confused.

"Because that's where it's safe." I walked back into my room, grabbed the few things I needed for camp, then shoved them in a bag. I changed into my camp t-shirt, some jeans and grey converse as fast as I could.

A couple minutes later, Piper knocked and walked in, carrying a tray of food. She set in down on my bed, then told me, "We can go to camp soon, I promise, but first you have to eat."

I gobbled down the food, suddenly aware how hungry I was. However, when I finished, I had to run to the bathroom to throw up again. I shuddered, changed yet again, then came out.

"You okay?" Piper asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm sure it's just a stomach bug or something." I replied.

"Do you think it might be.." She paused and gestured to her stomach.

"_Di imortales_, no. I've never even... We've never even..." I stuttered, not sure how to finish that sentence.

"It would be worth at least checking." Piper said. "I mean, you've been throwing up in the mornings for how long now?"

I could feel my face heat up, and I whispered, "A week or so."

"See? Now come on, we can head to camp now." Piper picked up my bag and walked down the stairs.

I followed her down, putting my jacket on as I walked. I decided that I would check when we got to camp. "Oh yeah. Piper, why exactly were you here?"

She opened the door, walking towards her black and white fiat 500 and said over her shoulder, "Camp received an anonymous note saying that we should check up on you."

"Percy..." I mutter-whined.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Ik that was a kinda short chapter, but you should be happy that you got 2 chapters in a week. If you don't get what piper means, review <strong>**or PM me. I'll tell you. Next chapter will be my first ever attempt at a boy's POV! Pls pls review, Ik you want to! Hey, that kinda rhymes! Over and out.**


	4. Last Kiss In A Long Time

**Heyo! Again, this is super fun so I'm gonna update yet again. You should feel really lucky. Some ppl never update their stories! *cough cough* So many ppl *cough cough* As I said last chapter, my first attempt at a boy's POV. (Sorry! I just find it really hard cuz idk what boys think like) Srry if it's kinda crappy. *gasp* I swore! Jk.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own, and I never will. :'(**

* * *

><strong><strong>

**Chapter 4- Last Kiss In A Long While**

**_Percy's POV_**

I kissed Annabeth goodbye, and I knew that it might be the last time I ever kissed her. Last night I had a dream. A cruel, cruel dream. There was a mysterious women basically dooming me._This could be your last night at home._** (Insert evil cackling) **_Meet me at the entrance to Camp Jupiter on the shortest day or watch all the ones you love die. Just a little warning _**(more evil cackling) **_you may die._

I sighed and went back to school. When I got back, I grabbed some of my clothes and everything I might need for this journey. It wasn't much, considering how close CJ is to Goode. I scribled a note on a scrap of paper because I knew that otherwise Annabeth would go out of her mind with worry. I shouldered my bag and walked out our house. I clambered into my Audi A1, a 16th birthday present from my dad. I'll miss this place.

* * *

><p><strong>This is gonna sound kinda cruel, but I won't be putting up my next chapter until I get 10-15 reviews or 10 followers to the story... Pls? *puppy dog eyes* Also, really short, ik, ik. Sorry, but I'm writing this at school.<strong>


	5. Shadow To Camp

**I just realised, there's like 20 followers to the story... *(－‸ლ)* So I'll be updating. OMGS! 1,000+ VIEWS TO THE STORY! THANKS SO MUCH! Ummm... Yeah. Btw, I'm not even a teen yet, so... Just to point that out. **

**allen r- I won't. Enjoy!**

**Kayla- Glad you like it! :D**

**Guest- (leave some kind of name next time pls) I had to make it short, partly bc I barely have any experience in writing from a boy's POV, and partly bc I was at school. Here's ur update! :D**

**dmmjel- Thx for following n stuff. Glad you like it. :D**

**Lizzy8pie- Here ya go! Those seal eyes are adorable! I'm glad you like it. :D**

**I'm going to respond to ppl like this now instead of PMing them. **

**Previously- She opened the door, walked towards her black and white fiat 500 and said over her shoulder, "Camp received an anonymous note saying that we should check up on you." **

**"Percy..." I mutter-whined.**

* * *

><strong><strong>

**Chapter 5- Shadow to Camp**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

Just as me and Piper were about to get in her car, Nico melted out of the shadows. Piper jumped and I snapped, "What do you want?"

For a moment, I thought I saw fear in his eyes, but then it disapeared. "I can get you to camp much faster."

"Wait, how?" Piper asked, confused.

"Shadow travel." I reminded her.

"So, can I go, or are you coming with me?" Nico asked impatiently.

"We'll come. Can you manage both of us and a couple of bags?" I asked.

"Considering I got the Athena Parthenos, Reyna and Coach Hedge from Rome to Camp, I'm pretty sure I can." Nico scoffed.

"Fair enough. Let's go." I grabbed my bag and put my hand on Nico's shoulder. Piper joined me. There was a squeezing sensation, then when I blinked, we were at the

camp gates. I collapsed on the floor, bile rising in my throat.

I retched, and Piper gently stroked my back. "Annabeth, you okay?"

I muttered weakly, "I don't think that I should do any more shadow traveling for a while."

"Sure. Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Piper asked comfortingly.

"No, it's fine. I'm just going to go to my cabin and rest. " I stood up, took my bag and slowly walked to my cabin. When I got in, I collapsed on my bunk and cried.

A couple of minutes later, Malcolm walked in, "Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asked.

I sniffled. "Nothing. I'm going to shower now, and I'll meet you at the arena for battle practice."

"If you're sure." Malcolm pulled on his armor and walked out, clutching his dagger.

True to my word, I got up, showered, changed into my camp shirt, skinny jeans, grey converse and armour and headed to the arena. When I was almost out the door, I remembered what I had promised Piper that I would do. I did it, and the results were two pink pluses. "Gods. What am I going to tell ..." I cursed under my breath for reminding myself about Percy. Oh, Seaweed Brain. What have you got yourself into?

Remembering that Malcolm was waiting for me, I headed back out the door. Halfway there, Leo yelled, "Hey! Annabeth! Long time no see!"

"Not in the mood, Repair Boy. I've got a class to teach." I walked off. I knew I was being quite rude, but I really wasn't in the mood to be nice and friendly.

I stormed to the arena, where I proceeded to to accidentally stab one of the dummies. I muttered my apologies to the camper who was using it, then walked up to Rose, a daughter of Hecate, who was having difficulties with her sword. "How can I help you?"

"I'm finding it really hard to use this sword, so... I kinda just need some help getting used to it." She muttered, embarrassed.

"Does the sword feel properly balanced for you?" I asked.

"Not really. " Rosesaid, flipping the sword over.

"Come on, let's go get you a sword that's balanced." I dragged her off to the weapons shed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed. Ik it was kinda short, but i didn't know what else to write. I'm on holiday, so I might update again this weekend. Next chapter is a couple of weeks after this when Percy comes back. I'm being lazy and not writing his quest cuz ik that I suck at quests, so yah. You may imagine the quest yourself whilst you wait for the next chapter. Over and out. <strong>


	6. Memory Blanked

**I accidentally deleted what I was writing, so only up to "A second too late, I screamed" saved... GRRRRRRRRR. Also, my flight got cancelled bc of the fog so I have to stay another night and then fly home tomorrow... I'm not in a good mood. Btw told you I would update.**

**allen r- Are you sure you ment chapter? Story wld make more sense. Glad u think so tho. :D**

**Without further ado, I give you...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6- Memory Blanked<span>**

**_Percy's POV_**

The last thing I remember was arriving at Camp Jupiter, and then the next thing I know, I'm lying in the infirmary hurting like hell with Annabeth holding my hand. She's got her hand on her stomach like she has a stomach ache or she's... Nope. Let's not go there.

"Seaweed Brain! You're awake!" Annabeth leaned down and kissed me gently. She then, being Annabeth, proceeded to slap me.

"Oww." I complained. "What was that for?"

"Disappearing. Do you know how much I've missed you?" Annabeth asked. I shook my head. "Well, I'll show you when you're feeling better. I have a feeling you may need to be a little stronger for what I have planned." She grinned mischievously and kissed me. She gently bit my lower lip, and a moan escaped my mouth. Man, she was bold today. "Well, I've got to get going. You, sir, need to get better." She kissed me once more, then walked out the infirmary.

"Annabeth! Wait!" I tried to stand up, but collapsed on the bed when my back rippled with pain. A second too late, I let out a scream.

Drew must have been passing by, because she stuck her head through the infirmary door. "Perce, babe, are you okay?"

I heard what I thought was Annabeth yell at Drew, "Erre es korakas!" Go to the crows. This is a much worse insult than it sounds, trust me. I learned the hard way.

Drew disappeared, to be replaced by Annabeth walking in. "Seaweed Brain, you okay?" She asked, concerned. Then she noticed my scars. "Di imortales, Percy. That must hurt." She lightly ran her finger along the long, knotted scar across my back.

I winced. "It does, now that you mention it. To be honest, I can't remember how I got most of these." I said, gesturing to the multiple scars all over my chest and back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>_

I left the infirmary after kissing Percy goodbye. I needed to go and tutor a couple of the new kids in Ancient Greek. All of a sudden, I heard Percy scream in pain. I ran back to the infirmary, surprising Drew by yelling at her, "Erre es korakas!" I heard percy snort with laughter.

I walked in and noticed the scars all over his chest and back. He had been wearing his shirt before, hadn't he? "Di imortales Percy. That must hurt." I lightly ran my finger along the largest scar, a long knotted one across his back.

He winced in visible pain, and muttered, "Yeah, it does, now that you mention it. To be honest, I can't remember how I got most of these." He gestured to the large amount of scars on his torso and back.

"One second, Seaweed Brain." I said over my shoulder as I grabbed some nectar and a washcloth. I poured the nectar on the cloth and sat down next to Percy. "This won't hurt a bit." I dabbed the nectar over the wounds, Percy wincing every time the cloth touched his skin. "Sorry, I lied."

Percy, was probably trying to distract himself from the pain, so he asked me completely innocently, "Annabeth, are you okay?"

I unconsciously put my hand on my stomach. "Umm.. Well, there is something I want to tell you, but now is probably not the best time." Percy pouted and gave me his best baby seal eyes. "Ugh! You're not making this any easier!" I told him, exasperated.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" Percy said jokingly.

In response, I put his hand on my stomach and felt my, our, child kick gently.

Percy made a little sound of surprise. "How long have you known?" He asked confused. "And, umm.. well... how is that even.. possible?"

"Since the morning after you left, and I have no idea. I tried to ask my mother, but she just said she was busy. " I replied.

"Hmm... Well, we'll have to find out, but for now I must concentrate on getting better, and you must concentrate on being you. " Percy said, slightly sarcastically.

"Yessir." I laughed, then finished cleaning his wounds and helped him put his shirt back on. "I'll see you later." I kissed the tip of his nose, then he gently tilted my chin up and kissed my lips.

"See you soon. Be careful, Wise Girl. It's a dangerous world out there." He said jokingly.

* * *

><p><strong>There u go. A little bit of Percabeth fluff, as requested. I need to start making my chapters longer, like srsly. This one was only 750 words, and I've read one where each chapter is longer than this entire story. Over and out.<strong>


	7. Lazy Morning

**And I'm back. After like 2 months... Sorry... I was really busy with school and I'm lazy... I had some really bad weeks. I cried. Several times. Some reviews wld be nice tho... Note: this chapter is a couple of months later, after percabeth have told everyone about percabeth jr. They're back at their house now. Warning: Slightly cheesy with some cussing.**

* * *

><p>*BEEP BEEP BEEP*<p>

"Percy, the alarm." I mumbled, snuggling into his chest.

"Mm.. That's not mine, it's yours."

I blinked, rubbed my eyes and reached for the snooze button. "Shit." I exclaimed when I saw the time. "Perce we're supposed to be at the doctor's in 30 minutes."

Percy rubbed his eyes and mumbled something. I sighed in exasperation, got up and headed into the bathroom to shower.

I shivered involuntarily as the cold air hit my bare skin. I stepped in the shower, savouring the feeling of the hot water running down my aching back. That was one of the disadvantages of pregnancy- the pain and aches.

Percy walked in, his hair rumpled, then blushed when he noticed I was in the shower and walked out. I giggled silently and finished showering, wrapping my towel around me. "Percy! I'm done showering now!" I walked out the bathroom, past him, and up to my dresser, where I grabbed a grey T-shirt and skinny jeans.

* * *

><p><strong> I realise that this is super short, but I felt super guilty about not updating in ages and wanted to give you something... I'll try and update again this weekend, seeing as I'm going on holiday.<strong>


	8. Pain And Fluff

**Wheyey! I'm back! I shall try to make this chapter nice and long, so you may not actually get it for a while. This starts off 30 minutes later when they're at the doctor's cuz I'm lazy. Sorry if this is inaccurate, I've never written anything like this before. The quote about how Annabeth was worried about her mother cursing her was written by my friend, (TYSM!) PJOfangirl4lyfe, and the entire thing was edited by DizzyFanGirl. ((I have writers block so I needed help lolzor))**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters or the song used later in this chapter.**

* * *

><strong><strong>

**Chapter 7 Pt.2- Pain and Fluff**

**_Annabeth's POV_**

I walked into the waiting room of the Doctor's, and was greeted by the receptionist with, "Good morning, Ms. Chase. Mr. Jackson." She nodded at Percy. "The doctor will see you in a minute. Please take a seat."

I sat, worrying that my mother might suddenly appear and curse me with some terrible affliction. The first lesson every child of Athena learned- Mom was the best at everything, and you should never, ever suggest otherwise. Why was I even worrying about this? Oh right, because my mother hated Poseidon and all his children, Percy no exception, and there was a human being inside me with some of Percy's DNA.

The receptionist stood up, said "Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson, the doctor is ready for you." And sat down again.

We stood up, and Percy put his arm around my waist, rubbing patterns on the small of my back. He whispered in my ear, "You okay?"

I whispered back slightly too harshly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

**(A/N: This next bit is pretty cliché)**

The door opened, and I froze with shock.

_Mother. Athena._

"Come on in." She said, her voice practically crackling with power.

Percy reluctantly took my hand and gently pulled me inside the room.

The moment the door closed behind me, I yelled, "Now you show up! After I've got shit figured out! Weeks after I asked you for help! Why no-" Athena cut me off by snapping her fingers, and I found myself suddenly unable to speak.

"I didn't come here to hear you rant at me, I came here to talk to the sea spawn." She rounded on Percy. "What have you done?" She asked in a calm voice, which was somehow scarier than yelling. "I warned you. I told you what would happen. Then what do you do?" Percy started to say something, but then he seemed to change his mind. "You go and infect my daughter with your DNA."

Percy's eyes sparked with anger. "First off, neither of us have a clue how this happened, second, I know neither of us are ready for a child so why would we create one on purpose? Please either tell us what's going on, or go the fu** away." And with that, Athena snapped her fingers and disappeared in a flash of grey light, to be replaced by Poseidon, who seemed extremely confused as to why Percy and I were standing in front of him.

He sighed. "Are both of you okay?"

"Well, no, not really." Percy said.

"What's wrong, son?"

"I sorta just got yelled at by the goddess of knowledge because I got Annabeth pregnant, even though neither of us know how." Percy replied, with a hint of sassiness.

"I happen to be on birth control." I piped up.

"Too much information, thanks. Well I gotta be going. Bye!" He snapped his finger, and disappeared in a flash of blue that smelt like Percy.

There was a flash of pain, then I found myself on the floor, crying. Percy dropped to the floor next to me. "What's wrong? What should I do?"

"It hurts." I mumbled.

Percy sat next to me and hugged me. "Shhhh... It's gonna be okay..."

At that exact moment, our usual doctor, Lucie, walked in. "Annabeth, honey, what's wrong?"

"It hurts." I mumbled again.

"Where does it hurt?"

I pointed at my stomach, then there was another flash of pain, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>I woke up lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV. Percy was watching me from the chair next to my bed. "Annabeth! You're awake! Before you ask, yes, the baby is fine, she was just stressed. We're gonna have to try and find some way to keep you from getting stressed, otherwise she'll get stressed too."<p>

"Woah, woah, Seaweed Brain. Slow down. She?"

He looked down, sheepish, "I just feel like it's a girl..."

I smiled, "Me too. When can I get out of here? Hospitals give me the creeps."

He laughed softly, "I'm afraid you'll have to stay here until tomorrow."

I bolted upright, straining against the IV. It was dark outside. "What time is it?"

Percy checked his watch. "Almost seven."

"I've been asleep most of the day!" I said indignantly.

"I know, Wise Girl. I let you sleep."

I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you both." Percy whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: A couple weeks later. Annabeth is starting to show)**

"I refuse to let you carry this." Percy protested, holding the bag of groceries above his head.

"Why?!" I said, reaching for the bag.

"You know perfectly well why!" He snapped.

"Fine." I stopped reaching for the bag, and he stopped holding the bag above his head. He wrapped his other arm around my waist, and gently steered me towards his Audi. He put the bag in the boot (That's the trunk for u American ppl), opened my door for me, helped me in, then went round to the other side and got in.

* * *

><p><strong>(Outside their house, but still in the car)<strong>

I leaned across the gearstick **(Shiftstick if you're american)** and kissed Percy roughly. He murmur protests, but then gave in. When we broke apart, gasping for air, Percy asked me, "Where did that come from?"

"I just feel like you're being too careful with me. I'm not an ornament."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware." He kissed me quickly, then got out of the car.

"Come on, we can continue this inside." He opened my door, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out.

I followed him, laughing, into the house, the groceries forgotten. He slammed the door closed and then I was against the wall, Percy kissing my lips, under my jaw, my cheek and behind my ears. I pushed him back, laughing, when he kissed my nose. "Why don't we put the groceries away, and then we can continue this in front of a film?"

He looked down as if he had just remembered the shopping we had left in the car, then ran out and grabbed them. When they were all put away, courtesy of me, we stood in front of our films, and I let Percy pick one.

"50 Shades Of Grey, really? Why do we even own this?" I wrinkled my nose.

"I thought it would would match your current mood." Percy said, flirting.

"Pff... The entire film is basically female abuse. I'm in the mood for some female dominance." I said, at first scoffing, then flirting.

"Then why don't we just skip the whole... Film thing, and have some female dominance." Percy said, obviously flirting now. He sat down on the couch invitingly, and I pounced, settling myself on his lap and kissing him hungrily.

* * *

><p><strong>(I thought I would spare you the details of what happened next. It's late at night now. This part is a dream inspired by the song Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. I recommend you listen to it whilst reading this.)<strong>

I snuggled into Percy, and moments later, I was asleep.

_All the noise. Never ending shots. A never ending war. I didn't know how I knew this, I just did. All of a sudden, I could see. I was standing on the edge of a deserted rooftop, the gun in my hand aimed at the street below. The wind whipped my hair back and forth, blowing a strand in my face. As I tried to brush it away, I realised I had no control over my movements. Just like I had no control when Luke betrayed us. Like when I couldn't do anything about the fact that I dragged my boyfriend into Tartarus. Then, with a flash, they were there on the street below. My friends. My family. But no Percy. _

_My arm moved, and as much as I tried to stop it, I couldn't, and then the gun was pointed at Thalia, and my finger was on the trigger. *BANG* She collapsed on the floor, blood pooling around her, an expression of shock frozen on her face. Then, *BANG* Grover was dead. *BANG* My dad. *BANG* My stepmother- not that I really cared. *BANG* Mathew. *BANG* Bobby. _

_*BANG* Athena. The logical part of my brain was just going, "She can't be dead, she can't be dead, she's immortal.", but what I saw was what I saw. _

_*BANG* Piper. *BANG* Sally. *BANG* Paul. *BANG* Hazel. *BANG* Reyna. *BANG* Frank. *BANG* Leo. *BANG* Calypso. _

_Then I heard footsteps running up the stairs behind me. Automatically, I spun round, my gun aimed at the stairwell. The door burst open, and my finger pushed the trigger. NO! PERCY! He collapsed, hands over the bullet wound in his abdomen. "How could you?" He muttered. He blinked, and then was no more. Suddenly able to move again, I knelt next to him sobbing. "What have I done?"_

I woke up, sobbing and drenched in cold sweat. "Percy!" I cried out.

In a second, he was there, and he asked me groggily, "Bad dream?"

I nodded. "Nightmare."

"It's just a dream... It's not real." He reassured me, then hugged me. I fell asleep breathing in his scent.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so tired, so I'm just gonna post this, eat dinner, then go to sleep. Btw this is my longest chap so far it's 1,560 words (5 pages) long. Night night! Over and out!<strong>


	9. Quick Note

**Sorry, this isn't a chapter, it's just a quick note. **

**I had someone (It was a Guest) respond saying that they couldn't help notice my first chapter had some of Drake Hayward's Wise Girl's Seaweed Brain, and wanted to clarify. That chapter was inspired to the point of almost copying, and I apologise if anyone was offended. I forgot to give credit in that chapter, so I added a note in the next one. **

**Thanks! -fangirlingdontdisturb**


End file.
